My body is a cage
by Sandy Gory
Summary: Et si le souvenir de Tom Riddle n'était pas définitivement mort dans la Chambre des Secrets?Et s'il comptait se servir de la meilleure amie de Dubois pour arriver à ses fins? Eh bien, il aurait un Gryffondor sacrément têtu à gérer...


**My body is a cage**

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic.

Juste un avant-goût puisque tous les personnages importants ne sont pas encore apparus.

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit les personnages ou la citation, qui se justifiera par la suite.

Bonne lecture (j'espère) !

"The only thing that you keep changin'  
is your name, my love keeps growin'  
still the same, just like a cancer,  
and you won't give me a straight answer!"

_Arcade Fire, "Crown of Love"_

Les pas d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley résonnaient dans la vaste chambre des secrets alors qu'ils tournaient le dos à la carcasse du basilic pour rejoindre Ron.

Le vol majestueux de Fumseck au dessus de leurs têtes réchauffait le cœur d'Harry qui, épuisé, ne prêtait pas attention à l'encre noire et épaisse qui coulait du journal de Tom Riddle et glissait lentement dans le Choixpeau magique.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Lisa Turpin, Serdaigle, quittait la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle aperçut Roger Davies lui faire signe de le rejoindre au pied de l'escalier.

«Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu viens d'être choisie comme la nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe ! Je t'attends cet après-midi sur le terrain. »

Lisa n'en revenait pas. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Elle se rappela soudainement les projets qu'elle avait pour cet après-midi et ne pu se retenir :

« Mais Davies, cet après-midi c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard… J'avais prévu quelque chose et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir l'annuler… »

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe. J'ai réservé le terrain pour 15 heures. Je t'attendrai là-bas. »

Et son capitaine tourna les talons, la laissant seule au milieu de la foule des élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle.

Olivier Dubois n'avait rien avalé ce matin. A peine s'était-il assis sur le banc des Gryffondor qu'Angelina Johnson en avait fait de même. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui exposer à nouveau la combinaison « magique » qu'il avait enfin trouvée dans son lit, il y avait de ça trois jours, à 2 heures du matin.

Lancé dans son récit, il avait machinalement quitté la Grande Salle avec la jeune femme qui espérait ainsi se débarrasser de lui, en vain.

Au cœur de la foule, il aperçut Lisa Turpin. A ce moment, Dubois, qui marchait à reculons face à Angelina pour accompagner ses explications de grands gestes s'arrêta brusquement entraînant des collisions en série parmi le flot compact des élèves.

Sans un mot à sa coéquipière, il s'élança vers Lisa.

« Alors, prête pour Pré-au-Lard ? Il faudra qu'on passe en premier aux « Trois Balais » parce que j'ai super faim. Il faudra aussi que tu me fasses penser à passer acheter un kit pour balais et… »

« Olivier, il faut qu'on parle. »

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté net, surpris de l'emploi de son prénom. En principe, elle l'utilisait lorsqu'elle avait des reproches à lui faire, insistant sur chaque syllabe. Mais sa voix était trop douce pour qu'il s'agisse de cela.Le capitaine Gryffondor se redressa, bombant le torse. « Ca y est, se dit-il. Elle n'est plus entièrement satisfaite par notre amitié. Elle veut plus. J'aurais quand même dû lui faire ma déclaration en premier. Bah… c'est quand même bien agréable… ».

Voyant son ami essayer de dissimuler un sourire en coin à grands renforts de froncements de sourcils qui se voulaient sérieux, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse.

« Passer aux « Trois Balais » ? pensait-elle. Il vient à peine de finir son petit-déjeuner ! ».

Et pourtant, c'était toujours comme ça. Cette faim persistant comptait parmi les très nombreux mystères Dubois, comme la question du repos.

En effet, quand quelqu'un qui élabore ses stratégies de quidditch pendant la nuit trouve-t-il le temps de dormir ? Elle aurait élucidé la question si elle partageait ses cours d'histoire de la magie.

Son estomac était noué. Lisa n'était pas sure que la nouvelle qu'elle lui annoncerait passerait bien. Olivier était quelqu'un à part et il faut bien avouer que souvent, son propre bonheur passait avant celui des autres. Sauf que jusqu'à présent, Lisa et Olivier avaient eu, en grande partie, les même sources de bonheur.

Elle se lança.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir cet après-midi. »

« QUOI ? ». Il était clair que Dubois ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Mais on en parle depuis un mois ! »

« J'ai mon premier entraînement cet après-midi. »

« Entraînement à quoi ? Tourner plus vite les pages des livres !? »

« De quidditch, Dubois ! Je suis prise dans l'équipe. »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est de la haute trahison ! »

Désormais, le jeune homme gesticulait en tous sens, donnant aux passages de nombreux coups de coude à tous les premières années qui passaient aux alentours.

« Mais enfin, Dubois ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'investir plus dans ma passion. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de rejoindre l'équipe ennemie ! Tu pouvais faire des banderoles ou inventer des chansons ! »

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux pour moi. Au revoir, Olivier. »

Il était clair que cette fois le ton était plein de reproches.Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

« Miss Turpin ! Miss Turpin ! » la petite voix que Lisa reconnut comme étant celle de son directeur de maison retentissait dans le hall. Bientôt, la silhouette du petit professeur d'enchantements se détacha du flot des élèves qui continuait de se déverser en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Reprenant ses esprits et séchant la larme qui menaçait de glisser le long de sa joue – c'était sa première dispute avec Dubois, elle sourit à Flitwick.

« Pourriez vous amener ce livre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois escorter des élèves jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et je lui avais promis de lui rendre ce matin. Vous trouverez le mot de passe page 233. Merci beaucoup Miss Turpin. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait en direction du grand escalier, elle sentit une petite main sur son épaule. La vision de Flitwick sur la pointe des pieds pour lui administrer ce geste de soutien lui rendit le sourire.

Arrivée devant la statue qui attendait le mot de passe pour bien vouloir la faire monter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, Lisa examina le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main. « Recettes de cuisine moldues ». Elle le feuilleta jusqu'à la page 233 où elle trouva le mot de passe.

« Banana Split » murmura-t-elle.

Le bureau était vide.

Elle faisait le tour de ce magnifique bureau en attendant son propriétaire lorsqu'elle aperçut le Choixpeau Magique. Elle se dit alors que tout aurait été plus facile avec Dubois si elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Soudain le Choixpeau l'interpella.

« Lisa Turpin, en troisième année à Serdaigle ; tu veux vérifier ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Que tu es bien faite pour Serdaigle ? Si c'est le cas pose moi sur ta tête. »

Surprise, Lisa refusa poliment l'invitation.

« Tu prétends à Gryffondor et tu n'as même pas le courage de poser un vieux chapeau sur ta tête… »

« Je ne prétends pas du tout à Gryffondor je pensais juste que… »

« Pfffff… » la coupa le Choixpeau. Et il lui tira la langue.

Considérant cela comme un défi, elle prit délicatement le vieux chapeau et le posa sur sa tête. Elle ne vit pas les gouttes noires qui coulaient le long de son oreille droite jusqu'à sa nuque et qui disparaissaient, comme absorbées par sa peau.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions. Ta maison est parfaite pour toi. »

« Mais je ne me pose pas de questions… » répondit Lisa en soupirant au Choixpeau têtu.

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte et le Professeur Dumbledore entra.

Lisa lui remit le livre et partit en direction de sa salle commune.


End file.
